Stolen by War
by Annie-marie6
Summary: After gaining Preatorship in the end of Son of Neptune things get a little wonky. Greeks and Romans will not be able to work together and Gaia cannot be beaten. There isn't anybody strong enough to acomplish it. But as Percy descovers two war Gods think he could be.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Hello all, I started another one. Shame on me I need to start finishing my other ones first. Please don't attack me. Read and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Sometimes thing aren't what you want them to be. I don't know if I'd classify what I actually had now as better but I do know that I wouldn't have it any other way, but now I'm getting ahead of myself. I should start at the beginning. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm the son of Poseidon, just recently Hera and her Roman split personality kidnapped me.

I should hate her for that, I should be beyond pissed but I could see where she was coming from. If Romans and Greeks didn't work together against Gaia then everything would be lost, she was just looking out for her family. I could not fault her for that.

In new Rome I was once again sent off on a quest and made friends with my companions, Frank and Hazel, a son of Mars and a daughter of Pluto. We'd just gotten back from our quest, saved camp and I'd been made Praetor when it happened. Roman Gods kidnapped me… again.

My eyes flew open and breath forced its way into my lungs in a panic. Where was I? I rose carefully; weary of any signs of movement before I heard it. The sound of the sea right outside the cabin window, the ocean beckoned in the early dawn light. Windows, I thought to myself counting the, five windows and two doors.

Once I assured myself that I knew all the exits I explored. Not that there was much to explore, the cabin consisted of a bathroom and one large living space that was both bedroom and kitchen. The bed was a carved mahogany with the most divine feeling silver sheets that must have been Egyptian cotton.

Walking outside I spied two people standing barefoot on the beach. Both of them were undeniably something other than mortal. My brain gave a jolt as it registered the man as Mars, Ares roman form. If it had been Ares I would have been more worried about my life expectancy. What with him always trying to slice and dice me, but this time I wasn't so sure.

The woman that stood next to him was tiny but looked so fierce that it didn't matter. She had chocolate curls, outrageous curves, brownish amber Hawke eyes, tanned, scared skin and was packing weapons. None of these things were what told me who she was though. Her daughter shared that same kind of facial expression.

"Do you know who I am?" the Goddess asked, her tone filled with amusement. I just stood next to both of them and stared out at the ocean.

"You're Reyna's mother," I answered, "Bellona. My question is though, seeing as neither of you are trying to kill me, what is it that two war gods could possibly want with me?"

"Of all the titles you could have gone with you chose to define me as my daughters mother?" the Goddess answered my question with another question.

"Your daughter is skilled warrior, good leader and for months new Rome's only Praetor, not to mention somebody that I'd like to call an good friend," I responded, "If I were you I would consider it the better way to be recognised. You still didn't say what you wanted."

"What makes you think that we want anything?" Mars finally asked. _Well, gee _I thought to myself, _you dragged me off to some private beach because you didn't want anything._ That was what I wanted to say.

"Because everybody wants something and if you anything like your Greek aspect then you're a lot smarter than you pretend to be," was what I really said. The two Gods laughed for a moment before serious looks crossed their faces.

"My mothers plan to unite the Romans and Greeks…" Mars started, before pausing trying to explain it to me in a way that would be understandable for me. You know that feeling you get when you have an epiphany? The one were everything clicks together and the you either feel higher than the sky or like the entire sky was about to crush you.

I had vague memories of holding the sky, so I assumed that when I felt like I was holding the sky I actually knew what I was talking about. Still, I had to confirm my suspicions and plead that I was wrong. I didn't know if…

"It isn't going to work the way she's planned it. Were all screwed and you brought me here because you need me to do Gods knows what to stop it," I said heavily. There was no pity when either of them looked at me and for that I was thankful.

"Yes, that about sums it up," Bellona said, "I'm sorry."

"No your not," I retorted quietly, "It was nice that you tried anyway. Don't worry I'm not going to tell you to go screw yourself or anything, I understand. War isn't fair, it just is. What do you need from me?"

"There isn't anybody strong enough to stop both Greek and Romans from destroying each other, there is nobody strong enough to stop Gaia, but you could be," Mars said.

"And being the Gods of War this is the part where we train on this mystical beach that is separated from time allowing for no time to have passed in the real world while were here," I said sardonically. They both looked at me like I had slapped them in the face with a fish or something.

"Um, yeah actually," Bellona said, "How did you know that?"

"It's what they'd do if my life were a book or a movie and seeing as how the things in my life tend to be more ridiculous than that it was a fair assumption," I answered her shrugging.

"Then defend yourself," Mars said quietly, but I wasn't looking at him. There was a feral smirk on her lips as she charged at me. I was outclassed. Admittedly I was but I was lucky enough to have my pain tolerance heightened after all had been through.

She wasn't bigger than me or has any obvious advantage like size or strength, but she was faster. Being able to dodge lightning fast out the way of hits and land them just as fast was what I was up against. She almost seemed to dance, my blood stained the sand but I didn't worry about it.

Thinking wasn't working I decided as I scrambled of the sand in agony. I didn't know enough about structured fighting to be able to get away with it, but acting on instinct I may be able to surprise her. Her fist was about to collide with the side of my face and I froze in pretended inadequacy.

Slam, my cheekbone cracked under the pressure. As she leapt forwards to hit me again I booted her in the throat with everything that I had. She choked in surprise and flew onto her back in the sand. I flew forward and gripped her by the throat with everything I had and squeezed. Her eyes darkened with some unnameable, at least tome emotion and she shifted restlessly.

She was a Goddess; if it were this easy to kill them the Gods would be long gone. Then I realised what the point of this was. I rolled off her and lay on my back in the sand, blood colouring it darker as the pain that I had been ignoring made itself known. Both Gods were looking at me with that emotion I had glimpsed earlier… lust.

"Not bad kid," she panted, laughing throatily. Black spots started to cover my vision hazily.

"No, not bad at all," Mars agreed, running his hand over my bloody cheek and picking me up. The last thing I recalled thinking before I blacked out was _what the hell am I in for?_

**This idea just wouldn't leave me alone and I can't concentrate on my other stories until I get it out of my head. Not to sure how long it's going to be, tell me what you think? **


End file.
